


The boy with the dragon onesie

by YouMeAtNope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Onesies, Romance, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMeAtNope/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day couldn't get any worse, it literally couldn't. My car broke down, my power had cut out, and I had to rush my friend's wife to the hospital as her waters conveniently broke all over my brand new rug; and I was forced to stare at this brat in a dragon onesie with his hand stuck in a child's shape sorter as he screamed at the receptionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy with the dragon onesie

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another au that I hope you'll enjoy.

**Levi**

 

The day couldn't get any worse, it literally couldn't. My car broke down, my power had cut out, and I had to rush my friend's wife to the hospital as her waters conveniently broke all over my brand new rug; and I was forced to stare as this brat in a dragon onesie with his hand stuck in a child's shape sorter as he screamed at the receptionist.

 

_Well, they say bad luck comes in threes._

Tsk, bad luck. I seemed to be having the worst luck, the worst day - and this damn brat seemed to be finishing it all off. It was as if the world was targeting all of my wrong actions at me in a cruel act of karma. But, there I was, seated on a crappy blue fabric chair with sponge filling spilling out onto the linoleum floor beneath me.

 

_Aren't hospitals supposed to be clean?_

I refrained from pulling a handkerchief out of my pocket and tying it around my face to prevent myself from catching any germs as a child ran about the waiting room with snot smeared hands; and the old man across the other side of the room sneezed for the hundreth time. The clock to my left ticked by slowly, almost mockingly, and I merely stared up at it with my best resting bitch face as I wished for time to go faster.

 

_I don't want to be here._

It would have been an asshole move if I left Hanji in the hospital by herself as she pushed a small watermelon shaped womb baby from her backside, but she was technically my responsibility; and Erwin would never leave me alone if I left her there, even though she was in a completely different room surrounded by professionals. And, I didn't even have a car to go home in. My only other option was to stay in the hospital and just wait it out, and see if Erwin would give me a lift home. Usually, I wasn't a fan of being taken home by someone else; but after the day I had, I felt too exhausted to argue.

The kid in the purple dragon onesie was continuing to scream at the receptionist, and I was genuinely surpried she hadn't burst into tears. A part of me wished I was behind the desk, as I probably would have decked him just to get some peace and quiet.

"Have you even talked to someone? Because I've been waiting here for three hours, and you haven't even asked anyone to help me out!"

My head was pounding, and I was pretty sure I had a migraine from his screaming and from the general stress of the day. I slowly rubbed my fingers against my temples in small circles to rid myself of the pain; but I knew a good night's sleep was what I really needed. The brat smacked his hand on the counter, and the sound made me wince.

I looked up at the front desk to see the women was staring up at him, fear in her eyes as she whimpered something about being new to the hospital, and that she hadn't the faintest idea of who to contact. Once again, he shouted in reply and the woman let out a squeak as she sunk back into her chair.

 

_That's it, I've had enough._

 

I pushed myself up and off my seat and stormed over to the front desk, placing my hand on the shoulder on the guy in the dragon onesie. Christ knows why he was wearing such an outfit, and I also had no clue as to why his hand was stuck in the toy. He jumped as he turned around to face me, a sheepish expression on his red tinted face; probably thinking I was security.

"I can understand that you're pissed that you've been here for three hours in that ridiculous outfit, but shouting your mouth off and disrespecting people isn't going to help the situation. So, shut up, sit down and fucking wait." The kid lifted his head, Caribbean blue eyes sparkling under the harsh fluorescent lights as he seemed to show an expression of defiance. He opened his mouth to speak, anger flashing in his eyes, but I spoke before he could speak another word.

"Don't say a word, just sit the fuck down," I allowed my hand to fall to my side as I slowly turned back to the direction of my seat,

"I'm getting a headache."

 

Thankfully, he didn't say another word and even the child had stopped running around as his mother took him in the direction of the bathroom. I sat back down and crossed my legs as I leaned into the aged fabric and sighed deeply as I closed my eyes, but a shadow seemed to pass over me. After reluctantly opening my eyes, I watched as Bitchface McGee sat down, 'wounded' hand resting against his thigh as he stared at the ground for a few moments.

 "I have so many questions, yet I don't even think I want to know the answers to them." I murmured, gesturing to both his attire and children's toy as I tilted my head. He huffed and tried to cross his arms, but he could only wince as the plastic dug into his wrist.

"I was baby sitting for my friend and the kid dropped my keys into this," he held his hand up to show the shape sorter,

"next thing I know, I'm sticking my hand inside it to grab my keys and I tried to pull my hand out but I couldn't." He sighed and pressed his free hand against his forehead as he then brushed his hand away from his face, soon grimacing. I rolled my eyes, quietly snorting to myself as I rubbed my palm against my knee and looked up at the clock again.

_Two fucking hours. Where the hell is Erwin?_

"And you didn't think of breaking it apart?" I quipped, a small smirk pulling at the corner of my lips as I squinted at him, feeling the lights begin to irritate my eyes. After blinking a few times, I listened as the guy glumly replied; explaining how kids toys seemed unbreakable, whereas toys he had were flimsy and lasted a few days.

I agreed with him on that one. Toys these days did seem rather bulky, and far more stronger; and his obvious anger would have been more than enough to break a simple toy from the 90s. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully and nodded.

"Anyway... What are you here for?" He asked, his voice far more softer than it was before when he screamed at the receptionist. His question gave me the chance to make a little white lie, lead him off track. Hey, I could have even traumatised the kid. I withheld a smug look as I slowly licked at my bottom lip before looking across at him.

 

"I came in because my sister's appendix was swollen, well, that's what we believed. She was rushed into surgery and they pressed down on her stomach and-"

 

The kid's face contorted slightly as he leaned in close, seeming rather interested as he whispered, "So, what happened?"

 _Oh, this'll be good._ I leaned in towards him, quickly glancing over at the receptonist as began to speak, my arms crossing over my chest.

"So they pressed down on her stomach, and she let out a massive scream. Blood went eveywhere, all over the doctors and then one of them passed out." His face looked noticably paler and I did my utmost to keep a straight face as I sat upright once more and exhaled as the kid next to me looked like _he_ was going to pass out.

 

It was then that Erwin finally came in, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and dripping down into his big-ass eyebrows as he ran a hand through his hair. It was obvious that he was trying not to pant as he moved over to me in quick, long strides. He _almost_ leaned over to gain his breath back, but he pushed past the action and exhaled as our gazes met.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice rather hard and rough; as if he had been running for a short while at a very fast pace. I merely shrugged and stood up, watching as Erwin backed away from me, confusion crossing his face.

"I'm not sure, the doctors haven't told me anything because," I leaned in close to him, making sure the kid didn't hear me as I whispered, "because I'm not family." Erwin nodded in understanding and turned to go to the front desk and asked the receptionist for information on Hanji as I stepped up beside him and leaned against the desk; doing my best not to think of the bacteria that coated the wooden surface.

 The kid in the dragon onesie only seemed to become more and more fearful and pale as he watched the way Erwin was acting, and it was plain to see that he believed me entirely. Honestly, it was rather entertaining to see the way the kid squirmed and turned green as he processed what I had told him.

_Lame._

 

Erwin gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. Well, I had to look up at him considering he was 6'2", and I was 5'3". It was embarrassing, really, and incredibly fucking iritating as it meant I was consantly the subject of many short jokes.

"Hm?"

"You can go home now, Levi. I can take it from here."

Wow, the prick didn't even offer to take me home. Go figure. I stared up at him, a bored and rather irritated expression present on my face as I raised an eyebrow.

"Hilarious, but my car broke down this morning, so I brought Hanji's car here." Erwin stared at me blankly for a few moments before his mouth formed a small O and he nodded as he fished through his pockets for his keys and handed them to me as I passed him Hanji's keys.

I weighed the keys in my hands and stared down at the small tag on the keyring. After analysing the keys for a few moments, I soon clenche the keys in my palm and murmured.

"You're letting me use the Jag?" Erwin hummed a short reply and slipped Hanji's keys into his pocket.

"You've done so much for me, for us, today, and I know how much you like the Jag. Just drop it off in the morning and I'll have Mike swing by your place to pick up the sedan and repair it." I nodded thoughtfully and hummed back a short, wordless reply. It wasn't that I was being rude, Erwin understood that.

_Poor guy was probably shocked that I actually took his wife to the hospital after she leaked all over my rug._

I may have been an asshole, but I wasn't planning on allowing his wife to give birth in my home when I didn't have the slightest idea on delivering a baby. That, and I didn't want her bleeding all over my stuff.

_Yep, asshole._

Erwin smiled, nodded and explained how he was going to see Hanji and he soon took off into the direction of the room she was in and I stepped away from the desk and went back to my chair to pick up my coat. The kid was staring up at me, hair seemingly messier than before; like he had ran his fingers through it a lot.

It was then that I realised that he couldn't get out of his onesie because the stupid toy on his hand prevented the sleeve from slipping off of his hand; and I felt the slightest trace of sympathy for him. _Only the slightest trace._

"Are you leaving?" He asked, a sad expression plastered on his face. I say childish, but he had to be over the age of sixteen, clearly. I nodded a curt reply and slipped my coat on, doing up a few of the buttons as I swung the keys around my fingers.

"Yup, my work here is done."

He nodded slowly as he whispered, "I would've enjoyed the company, but I understand." It was almost cute of him to say that and I rolled my eyes, putting on the asshole cover as I hummed yet another reply and bid him goodnight before slowly turning on my foot and moving towards the exit.

 

"Wait!" I slowly turned my head to stare back at him, an eyebrow raised in questioning as he stammered, licked his lips and stood up. "What's your name?"

I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I lifted my collar, awaiting the wind outside as I replied,

"It's Levi."

The kid smiled and the sight made my heart thud gently, his face turning a pale shade of pink as he showed his obvious embarrassment.

"Good luck getting your hand free, kid." I called as I turned and finally left the hospital, hunching my shoulders slightly to sink further into my coat as I faced the bitter wind and felt the icy air whip at my hair.

 

There was a part of me that wished I had got the kid's name, but at the same time, I didn't want to know. I doubted that we'd ever meet again, and even if we did, we would have both slipped from each other's minds. I wanted to be okay with that, but I wasn't; and as I slipped inside of Erwin's car and started up the ignition I thought about the kid in the purple dragon onesie, and I knew he'd stay in my mind for a while.

 

 

 


End file.
